


How to Become a Father

by clashofqueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clashofqueens/pseuds/clashofqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never wanted children, but it seemed fate had other ideas in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Become a Father

**Author's Note:**

> written for my lovely RP partner, milahjones.
> 
> EDIT: I had the wrong drabble in here. Woops! That's what happens when you're bringing over lots of stuff at once.

Killian Jones had never wanted fatherhood, found the idea of children suffocating and pointless. He was a pirate, a sailor, there was only enough room in his heart for his ship and his love, that was it. But a dislike for children doesn’t keep Milah’s belly from swelling with their babe, and bit by bit he grows used to the idea of it.

A child, the first blood kin he’s had in decades, and the few hours she manages to sleep Killian finds himself stroking his thumb over where their child grows. It’s in the middle of one of these secretive sessions that he first feels the babe move. A small flurry of kicks against his hand and as his cheeks start to ache, Killian bends down to press a kiss over the spot.

The next few days, Killian starts to feel an excitement start to build in him. In private , his hands linger on Milah’s belly, and he knows she’s noticed, relaxed by Killian’s new, unspoken acceptance of the child.

His daughter comes into the world nearly a week after Milah had guessed the child would come, a tiny thing with a shock of dark hair. Squalling impressively, Killian isn’t handed her so much as has the still bloody babe shoved into his arms by the sawbones, the healer now focused on the mother now the babe is born. Carefully, half terrified of hurting such a delicate - if loud - little child, Killian wipes away some of the blood.

As the child calms, she stares up at him with wide blue eyes, and Killian has the same sudden realization he once had with Milah. This little girl, not even half hour old, had stolen away a piece of his heart so secretive, not even Killian knew it was there. Stroking her soft cheek, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Hello, my little love.”


End file.
